


Talk

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Pre-Relationship, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lara tells her father about Sam for the first time





	Talk

Lara picks apart the overgrown foliage that covers the plaque.

Winston can’t do this because he’d have to kneel and it helps her think.

“I met this girl the other day-” Lara starts as always, knowing how silly she must look yet not caring one bit “her name is Sam”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this and please, please check out my other works!


End file.
